


White Gold

by MirellaPryce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Communication, F/M, Headcanon on why they wore what they did for the wedding, M/M, Wedding Plans, lylec brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirellaPryce/pseuds/MirellaPryce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For death and mourning the color's white<br/>Gold for a bride in her wedding gown</p>
<p>Lydia had long finished mourning her husband, but maybe she could wear white one more time to honour him, along with the gold she wished she could have worn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Gold

“Alec, could I talk to you a minute? About the wedding?”

Alec turned his attention away from the archery range to look at Lydia. She looked hesitant and was blushing, and Alec vaguely remembered Jace once telling him when they were younger that shy girls were a turn on. At the time Alec had thought that was beyond weird. Now Alec just cringed inwardly that a shy Lydia didn’t make him feel anything but curiosity for why. She was never nervous, always so sure in her actions, calculating, and efficient.

He tilted his head, and stepped over to her. “What’s going on?” he asked.

“I-First of all, thank you. I’m…Well, I’m glad we’re both getting the chance to run an Institute out of this.” Alec just nodded. He sat down on a bench, and without prompt, Lydia followed suit. “It’s just, John and I, we didn’t get the whole, big wedding celebration. We more or less eloped, just by going down to the City of Bones, and drawing the union runes with a Silent Brother as our witness. So, I guess it’s nice to get the chance to be a proper bride.” Lydia was rubbing at her wrist, and even though Alec knew the rune would have long faded after Lydia’s last husband had died, he could tell she was tracing whatever remained of the scar.

Alec would be the first to admit he wasn’t good with words. He had left that to his parents and siblings his whole life, preferring to act instead. He also had a whole life of experience to know when someone wasn’t saying everything. Awkwardly, he placed a hand on her shoulder, and leaned down to look at her more closely. He knew it was terrible to think of this like he thought of comforting his sister, but maybe it could be a start for them.

“I guess, I was just hoping- No. Never mind.” Lydia stood up quickly, and Alec’s hand immediately fell from her shoulder. “It’s stupid. I shouldn’t even be talking about John, when I’m getting married to you.” She shook her head and was forcing a smile, but was familiar with the kind of strength it took to put that kind of smile on.

Before she could turn away and leave, Alec took her hand. He tried not to think about how much smaller it was than the last hand he’d intentionally held, and how it didn’t seem to fit quite right. “Tell me,” he said quietly, looking her directly in the eye.

She slumped a little, unable to return his stare, but seemed to strengthen her resolve by the time she looked back at him. “I was wondering, if you’d let this be a sort of memorial, as well as our wedding.” Alec must have looked as confused as he felt, because she continued to explain, “What I mean is, John was the love of my life, and I never got to marry him in gold. Now I’m going to marry you with all the tradition, and ceremony, and I like you Alec, but…” she trailed off as if this was the part she was less certain was diplomatic to say.

“It’s not the same,” Alec filled in for her, leaving out the part neither of them could really admit to - that there were no feelings in this marriage. It was probably bad luck to say such a thing to your intended before the wedding.

Lydia nodded with a sad smile. “I just, I’d like to honour John in this. To have something that shows even though I’m marrying someone else, that I still loved him, even now that he’s gone.”

Alec nodded back in understanding, and let go of her hand. “What do you need?”

“I would like for us to wear white, as well as gold.” Gone now was the nervous Lydia that had thrown him off when she’d walked in the room. Here, Alec could see he was looking at the confident and direct envoy from the Clave. From all the history he knew of the Branwell family, he could definitely see the resemblance. Maybe together they could do amazing things, honouring both their lineages.

Maybe together that would be enough.

“Of course. Izzy will be glad she can annoy me about wedding and suit things this way.” Lydia positively beamed at him, before she leaned down to give him a peck on the cheek, and just as quickly departed. Alec couldn’t admit he felt less than nothing, wiping her lipstick off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on why Lydia and Alec would have worn white as well as (really pale) gold on their wedding day, when that is the canon mourning colour. 
> 
> Lylec is my broship, and I feel like they understand each other very well, and would have had this kind of communication. I tried to make it obvious that Alec doesn't feel anything romantic for Lydia (because of a certain magical hand to hold instead), but let me know what you think.


End file.
